


【冬盾】面具和玩具

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 俘虏, 记忆恢复, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Steve没有打下冬兵的面具，而且被九头蛇抓住了呢？无法洗脑成功的美国队长对九头蛇来说，只是研究血清的工具，既然冬兵想要点奖励，为什么不给呢？冬兵恢复记忆从来就不是他们该担心的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬盾】面具和玩具

 冬兵面无表情地看着眼前的“战利品”，拿过黑色绸带蒙住了他的眼睛。他急促地呼吸着，铐得牢牢的双手拼命挣扎着，不过是徒劳。S.T.R.I.K.E抓到他之前，他只来得及助Sam一臂之力掩护Natasha逃走，他知道有一支小分队追踪过去，而他所能做的就只有祈祷他们能够安全逃脱。  
"这里不行。"他听到Rumlow沙哑的声音这么说道，脑后无形的压迫感消失了，尽管枪声没有响起，但他也离死不远了，他心想。  
  头上的袋子被粗鲁地扯下来时，他以为他会看到Pierce，看到那个老家伙脸上得意地笑容，然而实际上，他面前的是代号“冬兵”的男人。还没来得及观察四周，他就被蒙住了眼睛，然后听到轻微的“咔哒”一声。  
  之前的匆匆一瞥让他意识到这间屋子里只有他和冬兵，不难猜出埋在他脖间的灼热呼吸正是来自那个男人。他能感觉到皮肤与皮肤接触的温度，面具被解开了吗？他想，然后在心里啐了一声，该死，现在不是想那些的时候，他知道这世上除了异性恋之外还有别的，但他不确定冬兵想要做什么。  
  “你想要什么。”他咬紧牙关，忍住喉间的恶心。  
  “мой。”冬兵低喃了一声退开来，双手近乎虔诚地抚上他的脸颊与脖颈，温热的人体似乎让他的金属手指也暖和了一点。冬兵想撕掉碍事的衣服，想要更加直接的接触，但还不行，现在的美国队长随时都可能在解开手铐时逃跑，逃跑的下场只有一个，而他不想让这个男人死在这里。冬兵站直身体，离开了房间。  
*****  
"任务报告。"  
"俘虏美国队长。"冬兵咬着牙说道，要不是刚刚Pierce的一巴掌，他几乎都要忘了上一次任务失败是什么时候了。Pierce坐在椅子上，叹了口气，说道："6级威胁的任务结果不是俘虏，不应该是，也不会是。""我认识他。"冬兵脱口而出，那双蔚蓝的眼睛是那么熟悉，那个人像极了梦里出现过的模糊人影，"他现在不会造成威胁。"  
Pierce冷哼一声，说："我不想跟你浪费时间，不过在你下一个任务完成之前，你可以拥有你的玩具。"  
冬兵再一次被洗脑。这次他没有被扔到某个安全屋接受监视，而是被某个黑发男人带到了一扇门前。  
"里面的人是你的，不能让他看到你的脸。他打了血清，别让他挣脱开。"  
冬兵点点头，推开门走进去，一眼看到了蒙着头铐在那里的男人。那副镣铐也曾用在他身上过，金属臂也挣不开的手铐，更遑论四倍力量。他掀掉黑色布料，给男人系上了绸带，然后解开了自己的面具。  
"你想要什么。"他埋头轻嗅着，听到头顶上传来咬牙切齿的声音。  
******  
Steve并不是一直都被蒙着眼，只有冬兵摘下面具时他才会戴上绸带。起码这让他看清楚了自己每天吃的都是什么：沙拉，鱼肉，牛奶。或许以前的他会很满意这样的搭配，但他现在只是冷冷地盯着眼前的食物，等待着冬兵给他喂食。  
四倍代谢意味着他需要补充足够的能量才不会因为饥饿而虚弱，然后错过可以反击的机会。该死，他讨厌乏力的感觉。九头蛇相当了解他这点，每天只提供少量的饭菜，不过冬兵会私下给他"加餐"。Steve一开始怀疑过，但冬兵只是一句话也不说，沉默地把每样食物都吃了一口。他现在不怀疑食物的安全，而是举止令人费解的冬兵。  
"你想要什么。"Steve消灭掉递到嘴边的食物后发问。  
"No ask.No talk."冬兵的声音低沉，隔着一层面具听起来像是什么机器在重复命令。  
冬兵把餐具放到一边，熟练地把绸带绑到Steve眼睛上。第一次从安眠药中醒来之后，Steve就发现自己被换上了宽松的长袖T恤和牛仔裤，他微微动了动，没感觉到身体有任何异样。只是换衣服，他想。  
冬兵解开面具，盯着Steve的嘴唇看了几秒钟后转开视线，看向运动衫遮住的地方。他把金属椅调高了一点，收起坐垫，分开椅脚，让Steve屁股悬空地被绑在椅子上，他把自己的椅子往前挪了挪，这样Steve刚好能坐在他腿上。冬兵搂住Steve的腰，咬上了他的脖子。他舔了舔自己的齿痕，开始缓慢而温柔地吸吮，他推起Steve的衣服，从腹部逐渐往上抚摸到胸口。  
"如果有机会，我一定会杀了你。我发誓。"Steve绷紧了肌肉，几乎是一个字一个字砸出来的。在他还是小个子的时候，他遇到的并不只有恶霸的拳头，还有酒鬼的脏手。冬兵的触摸让他回想起那些令人恶心的记忆，他挣扎起来，想要避开冰冷/温热的手掌。  
他想起了Bucky，他最好的朋友。即使在他什么都没有的时候，他还有Bucky。  
而Bucky总会找到被人堵在巷子里的他，给恶霸和酒鬼狠狠来上几脚，然后把他带回他们的公寓，好好照顾他。  
"I'm gonna take good care of you."  
Steve一瞬间僵住了，他以为自己出现了幻听，但超级士兵的听力告诉他，他没有听错，这个九头蛇的杀人机器居然说要照顾他，而且说了这句Bucky每次都会对他说的话。摘掉面具后的声音不那么含混低沉，甚至有点熟悉。他一定是沉浸在自己的回忆当中，才会觉得这声音熟悉，世界上有很多可能，唯一不可能的，是面前这个男人是Bucky。  
冬兵在Steve晃神的时候已经吻上了他的胸口，舌尖滑过Steve饱满的胸膛时留下一串湿痕。他亲了亲暴露在空气中挺立起的肉粒，放下Steve的衣服，搂住他把脸埋在Steve的脖颈里。  
Steve被这莫名的气氛弄得不知如何是好，他能感受到冬兵裤子撑起的热度，但是后者除了在他胸上布满口水，毛手毛脚地摸得他发痒，别的什么也没干。而现在，九头蛇的武器就这么抱着他，呼吸平稳，像是睡着了一样。  
好吧，他错了。那只该死的手拉下拉链伸进了他的裤子。冬兵抓住了他的某处，这个事实让Steve再一次挣扎起来。"拿开你的脏手！"Steve愤怒的声音里夹杂了一丝恐惧，是的，恐惧，美国队长不惧怕战争，不惧怕死亡，可他厌恶并害怕被人当成泄欲娃娃，这让他感觉自己又变成了那个布鲁克林体弱多病的小个子，他能跟恶霸打一整天，可他挣脱不开缠住他的手。  
******  
冬兵隔着内裤包住了Steve的下身，轻轻揉捏着，金属手臂强硬地控制着Steve不让他挣扎得太厉害。等到Steve的脸因情欲而渐渐染红，冬兵微微松开左手，被体温温暖的金属贴在Steve的背上，食指配合着右手上下抚摸的节奏打着圈。他把右手伸进内裤抚上了Steve，沉甸甸的性器因为他的触摸而开始勃起。  
"住，住手！"Steve倒吸一口气，从冰里被挖出来后他忙着大大小小的"纽约事件"，根本没有时间安慰一下自己的欲望，更别提七十年前他也不怎么擅长处理人类最原始的本能。  
"别动。"冬兵捏了捏，引来Steve一声粗喘。他抽出手，还没等Steve松口气，他已经重新把不知怎么涂满润滑剂的手覆在了Steve的下身。有了润滑的手活更加顺利，Steve完全勃起了。他闭着眼睛紧咬下唇，努力克制着自己不发出奇怪的喘息。  
"张嘴。"冬兵舔了舔Steve的耳后，湿润的呼吸钻进他的耳朵里，让他的身体敏感地轻颤。Steve用咬得更紧来回答他。  
"张嘴,doll。"  
"……"  
"你想被吻？"  
"……"  
"那就听话。"  
Steve放松了牙齿，低沉的呻吟立即从他嘴里溢出，"嗯……"冬兵吻了吻他的眼睛，温热的唇隔着绸带印在他的眼睛上，令他忍不住眼皮颤了颤。待他的唇移开，Steve睁开眼睛，努力睁大想要透过黑色的布料看清眼前人的样子，有多久了？再一次听到"doll"这个昵称，冬兵简洁的命令和粗糙的手掌都让他幻想这是Bucky，只有Bucky喜欢这么叫他。在夜深人静的时候，他们搂在一起睡在床上，Steve只要有一点失眠的迹象，Bucky就会轻拍着他，在他耳边低声安慰，"我在这里，在你身边，babydoll，我们都活着。"  
活着。  
Steve回想起火车上的一幕，射出来的一瞬间他说出来的只有一句："Bucky..."  
冬兵立即停住了所有的动作，他的脑子里闪过许多记忆碎片，每一部分都让他难以忍受地头疼。  
"闭嘴！"冬兵松开对Steve的禁锢，起身按下坐椅的按钮，让Steve平躺着被绑住。Steve因为高潮而浑身发软，他知道自己在缓缓地躺下，只要冬兵解开他脚上的镣铐想做点别的，他就能抓住机会反击。但冬兵只是一言不发地清理干净沾到内裤的精液，然后扯下Steve的蒙眼布离开了房间。  
Steve适应了一会儿光线，沉默地盯着天花板。  
******  
"你收到命令了？"  
"明天一早去欧洲的船。"  
"我应该去的。"  
"走吧，等我把你洗干净然后一起去个地方。"  
"哪里？"  
"未来。"  
******  
冬兵从断断续续的梦中醒来，梦里那个模糊的人影让他剧烈地头疼，陌生而又熟悉的句子回响在脑海里，吵得他无法思考。  
"闭嘴！"他一拳挥向一边的墙壁，金属手在墙上砸出一个坑，可是恼人的声音不肯停下。  
"我和我妈今天刚搬过来。"  
"我没事，只是有点哮喘，用呼吸器吸两口就好了。"  
"你画的这是什么？傻兔子？看看我画的！"  
"我不会跳舞，我会把女士的脚踩肿的。"  
"我差点就打赢他了。"  
"我应该跟你一起去。"  
"怎么会？你把傻气都带走了。"  
"Jerk。"  
"我不想跟你分开。"  
"I love you,Bucky."  
"Steve…"冬兵，前任二战美军中士，James Bucky Barnes，在喃喃出这个念过不知多少遍的名字后，终于记起了被他当作奖励的囚徒是谁。

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待续....不会分成多章。错误欢迎指出！


End file.
